Love letter for you
by xinoncchi
Summary: a letter... where i confey all of my feelings for you... A/N: if you want to get more feels just listen to fluquor - deemo while reading this fanfic :D


Love letter for you

Genre: angst,romance

A/N: this story is actually my indonesian assignment that I translate to English and add a little more paragraph, so enjoy!

WARNING: grammar errors and stuff

.

.

.

.

Confused.

That's what im feeling right now, I don't know what should I do, I don't know what will happen if I give this letter to him.

A piece of paper where I pour all of my feelings for him, a piece of paper where I keep it inside a medium sized box full of love letter where I pour all of this feelings that I kept from him.

Seeing you smile at me is enough for me but being your significant someone is a dream came true.

(owo)

.

.

.

.

.

The morning sun greets me as I step out from my house and I see you, waiting infront of the gate with a bright smile and blonde hair swaying softly by the wind.

"morning!" he grinned ear to ear, I smiled at his cheerfulness

 _Hey the person I loved, did you hear the sound of my beating heart? Its only beats this fast when im with yo, the way you spoke my name.. it makes the butterfly in my stomach go crazy._

We walk to school as we talk about various things that popped in our mind,If only this went on forever.. I want to be with him longer but sadly we already in school and went t our own class.

I cant even concentrate in class, all I can think about is only him and the letter..

Should I give him the letter…?

But what if he don't feel the same? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

Im too scared..

Maybe I let it stay what it is..this relationship is enough for me

Seeing him smile is enough for me…right..?

.

.

.

School is over, I went to his class so we can go home together but I cant find him if I remember correctly theres no basketball practice today.

I walk around the school to find him but didn't see even a strand of his hair

Until I found him behind the school's gym… with a girl confessing her feelings to him, for me this is normal because he's a model and basketball star but, this is the first time… I see him smile to the girl, the smile he usually show them to me, the kind and loving smile

I knew that my love will be unrequited

 _Hey the person I loved, did you know? That my chest feels tight and its hard to breath seeing you smile at other girls, a loving smile.. I know im being selfish but…._

Warm tears start to came down from my eyes as I back away and give them their space

As long as hes happy…

 _ **I love you.**_

.

.

.

-kise's POV-

I smiled sheepishly at the girl infront of me, well she is kinda cute but I don't even know her

"well.. uh… I appreciate your feelings but sorry.. I already laid my eyes on someone else.."

The girl quickly wipe off her tears as she smile sadly at me

"I understand.. thank you for appreaciating my feelings"

She bows

Then I heard someone's footsteps behind me, I look at the familiar person's back, running while wiping her…eyes? Wait isn't that-!

I quickly run after her.

-1st person POV-

I ran, don't know where.. my sight are all blurry I wuickly wipe the tears off my face, I panted and stop my tracks

The last thing I heard was the sound of a truck and his voice, calling my name.

Pain

That's what I feel right now, all of my body felt painful, my sight are all blurry but I know theres a lot of people surrounding me in panic

Ah my eye lid feels heavy…I slowly gavein … as I close my eyes slowly…engulfed by the darkness the last thing I saw was his blonde hair, alond his handsome face filled with horror,panic,fear,and shock.

My tears is still streaming down on my face

And everything turns dark.

.

.

.

-3rd person POV-

People dressed in black and white standing and tell their condolence to the crying couple, the sad atmosphere filled the airand theres only the sound of people whimpering and crying in that place

Time went on like usual and its only kise left infront of her grave, with her favorite flower in his hand as he put the flower on the grave, eyes are bloodshot and puffy with dark circle under his eyes.

If only he run faster and pull her from the street, this wouldn't happen

The sad couple approach him and they give a medium sized box to kise,they smiled and told him to keep it

When kise came back to his apartment he went to his room and open the medium sized box,

It was filled with letters, her letters, the one she pour her feelings to.

He open one of the letters, his eyes scan the beautifully written letter

 _Dear, Ryouta,_

 _Below a big tree, theres where we met, where we start our friendship,and where my feelings start to bloom. I though it was just a temporary feelings that kids usually got but I was proved wrong. Time fly and my feelings keep growing until I cant contain it and pour it all to this letter, even though I wont give this letter to you.. im scared that our friendship will break only because of my feeling._

 _Yes,I know. im a loser right? But im really scared that you will leave me, its funny that this is like a movie/shoujo manga wherethe heroine confess to her crush and got accepted and live happly ever after, but sadly this is neither a shoujo manga nor a fairy tale where everything ends in a happy ending but this is the reality..where its filled with bitter truth_

 _I really love you, ryouta. I cant stop this feelings love is really a strange feeling huh? I know this letter wont reach you but I just cant hold my feelings anymore._

 _Love,_

Drop of tears fell to the paper as kise clenched the paper, making the paper a little crumpled

If only he could save her in time…this wouldn't happen

If only he confess to her before shes gone….

But its too late.

" _Goodbye my beloved _"_


End file.
